


以下犯上

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: 梗来源：190105 3期FANCON
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun





	以下犯上

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源：190105 3期FANCON

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

日子一天天过去，他渐渐发现自己总是在事情发生时不明所以，事后回想起来又一分一秒都记得深刻，结果只能懊恼地拍拍脑袋，情不自禁用“如果当初”造句。可能随着年龄增长，大脑的记忆模式会发生逆向。

他们当时在做游戏，宣布本方胜利之后抱作一团，任昌均侧过头，下嘴唇碰到了他的上嘴唇，几近触犯又不全部挑明。

保守主义者总是对违背世理准则的事物高度敏感。对刘基贤而言，一些言语冒犯他，一些举止激怒他，而大多数时候未经允许的越界会引发他不适。

刘基贤没有觉得不适，可能因为他没反应过来，可能因为任昌均不属于这大多数。他像刘基贤读过的反童话故事的结尾，看过的被乌云遮蔽的日落，听过的没有声音的后现代摇滚，是余下的最为模糊的那一小部分。横亘在理性的限度之外，插足于感性的阵营之内，无法用客观方式定义他，全得靠右脑仓促摸索。

每个已知领域都存在着灰色地带，道德是如此，爱情也是如此。

任昌均以前有次削苹果划到手指，瘫在沙发上哇啦啦地叫刘基贤大名。冲出房门的刘基贤那时候还意识不到，这个当初独自待在鞋柜旁不敢和众人说话的小孩会和自己的生活拧成一团。他把流血的拇指含进嘴里，像在进行一个暧昧不清的吻。贴创可贴时他责备任昌均为什么要半夜一个人削苹果，却忘记责备他为什么不带尊称直呼姓名。

任昌均后来再没自己削过任何水果了，受伤后的那个星期，刘基贤每天像个老妈子似地念叨着把苹果块塞进他嘴里。

几年后的刘基贤在半夜醒过来，还是会莫名其妙地想问任昌均吃不吃水果。他记起的都是小孩窝在沙发里，包满食物的腮帮子圆鼓鼓，向他展露难得一见的可爱模样。

他在节目里说，任昌均百分之七十的时间里跟哥哥们没大没小，百分之二十的时间里跟哥哥们平起平坐，只有百分之十的时间里是可爱的。

他也只需要那百分之十。身旁的人双手双脚搭在他身上，湿热的鼻息喷洒进耳朵里，颇有规律性。他按住耳廓那块锥形软骨，外界的声音像排气管一样轰隆轰隆被放掉，他确认自己处于现实。

任昌均是什么时候爬上他的床的，他不知道。任昌均怎么又爬上他的床了，他也不知道。

他不知道，也不在意，即使身体被箍得无法动弹，像个厚实柔软的熊玩具。他听到安稳的呼吸声，知道小孩睡得很沉，于是他又忘了去计较，毕竟流水般的百分之九十的时间都不重要。

后来他终于想起要告诉任昌均，睡觉前一定记得把戒指摘掉，不然整晚都硌得他胸腔疼。任昌均满脸迷茫地问你哪儿疼，刘基贤摸了摸左胸口，总觉得那里还有指环留下的印迹。

如今的他依然搞不清重点到底该放在哪里。游戏结束之后他们继续表演，唱了歌，跳了舞，对着台下说一些动听的话。下了舞台一路沉默到更衣间，任昌均拉开帘子挤了进来。耳麦的线在刘基贤背后缠在一起，他反着手怎么也解不开。任昌均说哥我帮你吧，双手绕过他的腰侧，下巴顺势抵在了他的肩上。姿势变得很微妙，氛围也是一样。

刘基贤开始质问了，说你怎么能在那种场合亲我呢。言下之意好像是那种场合不行，但其他场合可以。几小时后他回想起这一句，差点没咬断自己舌头。

任昌均当然比刘基贤更会抓重点，他用解开的耳机线代替手臂，轻轻勾住刘基贤的脖子。

“那怎么办，现在这种场合行不行？”

百分之九十的时间里任昌均都不是个乖巧的弟弟，他乐于以下犯上，只不过这次的表现更具象一些而已。椅背上的白衬衫不知道是谁的，他用它盖过了两人的头顶。狭小而皱褶的空间内，他们总共接了三次吻。每一个都像第一次一样生疏，每一个都像第一次一样甜蜜。

反正都看穿了答案，就不必再多嘴问一个浪费时间的问题。

END


End file.
